


Forever younger growing older just all the same

by courfeyrac_princess_glitter



Series: Let me dream with the stars [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Childhood Friends, Combeferre Knows Everything, Courf and Ferre are """"best friend"""", Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Courfeyrac's fault, Grantaire is Courf and Ferre's roommate, I love them a little bit too much, It's mostly happy, M/M, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Nerd Combeferre, Nerd Feuilly, Oblivious Enjolras, Oblivious Grantaire, Some of the chapters are my best friend's work, i love this tag, they're all college students
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac_princess_glitter/pseuds/courfeyrac_princess_glitter
Summary: « Eh, je suis son meilleur ami, oublie pas ! Il t'aime, je te le promets. Si tu vas le voir et que tu l'embrasses, je suis sûr qu'il répondra. Obligatoirement.- Enjolras n'a jamais embrassé personne de sa vie, et ce ne sera certainement pas moi son premier baiser.- Oh que si ! J'ai un plan ! »Ou, tout part d'une fête et les événements s'enchaînent doucement.





	1. Dessin, café et plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la.. Plus grosse fanfiction de cette série ? 
> 
> Y'a quelques temps, j'ai envoyé trois lignes de texte racontant la vie des Amis du point de vue de Courfeyrac a ma meilleure amie, et j'ai fini par en écrire des dizaines et des dizaines. Jusqu'a finir à cette série, et, plus particulierement, cette fanfic. J'y ai mis tout mon amour et mes soirées et mes headcanons favoris alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Aussi, le titre vient de Golden Days de Panic ! At the disco, qui, je trouve, va très bien aux Amis !

Courfeyrac entra sans bruit dans la pièce où son ami passait la plupart de son temps: sa chambre. La petite pièce était à peine éclairée, les rideaux étant fermés, et il y avait une odeur mélangée d'alcool, de peinture et du parfum de son occupant principal qui régnait dans tout l'endroit. On voyait un hoodie vert recouverte de tâche de peinture diverse ainsi que quelques pinceau et une paire de converse noir corbeau défoncées sur le faux parquet. Mais Courf n'y faisait presque plus attention. C'était devenu habituel, maintenant.

En voyant le brun assis sur son lit avec son carnet sur les jambes, il sourit, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit, le faisant sursauter.

 

« Courf- Tu m'as fais peur..

\- Bouh. Tu fais quoi ? »

 

L'artiste fit un petit geste avec son crayon, de façon à montrer qu'il dessinait. Les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent, et il se dépêcha de venir s'asseoir au côté de son ami. Il adorait le voir dessiner.

 

« Tu dessines quoi ? Oh, laisse moi deviner ! Notre cher leader, c'est ça ? »

À ces mots, Grantaire cacha son carnet contre lui, ses joues se peignant d'une jolie couleur rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Courfeyrac le prenait en flagrant délit de dessin de son Apollo. C'était même très courant. Trop courant. Et adorable, d'après les autres Amis.

« Il m'inspire..

\- Oh bah ça ! Je crois que tout les Amis l'ont remarqué ! Sauf lui, _obviously_. »

Après quelques minutes de silence gêné, Courfeyrac reprit la parole, le ton un peu moins enjoué que d'habitude.

« Tu devrais lui dire, R. Tu l'aimes depuis littéralement le 19e, je pense que tu t'es fais assez de mal comme ça..

\- Non. »

 

Le ton de l'artiste avait été froid, catégorique. Jamais il n'avouerait à son Apollo ses sentiments. Il préférait continuer à l'observer durant les meetings, les discours, partout, tout le temps. Il voulait juste se laisser éblouir par la lumière s’amenant du blond, jusqu'à en mourir. Il l'avait déjà fais une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Et puis, Enjolras était littéralement intouchable. L'ange le plus pur qui puisse exister. Comment pourrait-il aimer un simple mortel comme lui ?

 

« Grantaire, il t'aime aussi ! »

 

La voix de son ami l'avait soudainement sortit de ses pensées. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer une fois de plus. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule, réconfortant. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui - et Enjolras - d'arriver à assumer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'un l'autre, et encore plus de les avouer. Enfin, il n'avait vraiment rien à dire sur ça.

 

« Eh, je suis son meilleur ami, oublie pas ! Il t'aime, je te le promets. Si tu vas le voir et que tu l'embrasses, je suis sûr qu'il répondra. Obligatoirement.

\- Enjolras n'a jamais embrassé personne de sa vie, et ce ne sera certainement pas moi son premier baiser.

\- Oh que si ! J'ai un plan ! »

 

Combeferre, qui passait innocemment devant la porte ouverte, s'arrêta brusquement, puis lança un regard digne d'un père à son enfant hyperactif à Courfeyrac.

 

« Courf', chéri, tes plans sont toujours ratés.

\- Eh ! »

 

Courfeyrac fit une tête profondément choqué, tel la grande _drama-queen_ qu'il était. Ferre, lui, continua à l'observer comme-ci il avait quatre ans et demi.

 

« Mes plans ne ratent jamais !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et cette fois où Prouvaire et toi avaient fait manger vos fameux cupcakes à Enjolras sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Et aussi, cette fois avec Marie-France ? Et encore, je compte pas celle "avant réincarnation". »

 

Le brun soupira longuement, agacé. Personne ne lui faisait jamais confiance, c'était fou. Il reporta son attention sur Grantaire, lui faisant un sourire digne du bébé-soleil des Teletebbies. Au moins, lui, il allait avoir confiance en lui ! Celui-ci lui répondit avec un petit sourire triste.

 

« Okay, c'est quoi ton plan ? »

Le regard de Courfeyrac s'illumina comme un sapin de noël le vingt-quatre décembre.

« Yeeees ! Alors, je vais lui parler par message, et ... j'improviserais ? Laisse moi juste une journée pour y réfléchir !

\- Courf', vraiment-

\- Shhht darlin', je suis le cupidon parfait, tu verras. »

 

Le plus jeune des trois sortit de la chambre, envoyant un baiser, suivi d'un clin d’œil, à son meilleur ami quand il passa devant lui. Celui-ci se figea un instant, tandis que Grantaire riait devant ses joues complètement rouges.

 

« .. Il m'a appelé .. "Darling" ?

\- Oui. Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y pas que moi qui devrait avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un. »

 

 

Le lendemain matin, quelque heures avant son premier cours de la journée, Courfeyrac débarqua dans sa chambre avec son portable à la main. On pouvait y voir une conversation de groupe nommée "opération enjoltaire", avec des messages de "flower-power🌼" et "cheveux bleu 💖".

 

« J'AI TROUVÉ ! »

 

Grantaire, encore endormi en sushi dans sa couverture, sursauta à l'entrée fracassante du brun. Il n'avait pu s'endormir que quelques heures auparavant, et être réveillé de cette façon ne le rendait pas, disons.. de très bonne humeur.

 

« _Quoi._

\- Oh mon dieu on dirait Enjy quand tu utilises ce ton là ! J'ai un plan pour que tu sois avec notre blond préféré ! »

 

Le plus grand regarda son colocataire de haut en bas, avec un petit sourire. Il avait, dû à son réveil brusque et son manque de café évident, pas vraiment envie de parler du soleil sur lequel il avait un crush depuis des années. Non, il avait plutôt envie d'embêter Courfeyrac. Juste un peu.

 

« Tu portes l'un des tshirt de Combeferre. »

 

Le visage du plus jeune devint entièrement rouge écarlate, tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs, gêné. Ce fut à ce moment que le propriétaire du fameux tshirt sortit de la chambre du pauvre Courf', venant jusqu'à lui pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres et saluer Grantaire.

 

« Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ? Oh, et bonjour Grantaire. Tu veux un café ? »

 

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre brun qui finit par bugger complètement. Ses joues lui brûlaient presque autant d'un coup de soleil, et il entendait R rire en arrière plan, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa gêne.

 

« Ouaip, 'veux bien un café. Mais tu as tué notre pauvre Courf', regarde le ! »

 

Combeferre sourit légèrement, puis disparut dans leur toute petite cuisine. Au bout d'un certain lapse de temps, le brun revint à lui en toussotant. Ses joues étaient rouges plus qu'écarlates.

 

« .. Ahem. GRANTAIRE J'AI TROUVÉ LE PLAN !

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, t'sais.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu alors ?

\- Pas de café, pas de réponse ! »

 

Et à ces mots, Grantaire se leva de son lit, manquant de tomber à cause de sa couverture. Problème récurrent dans son quotidien. Il quitta la pièce, vite suivi par Courf' qui tapotait à la vitesse de la lumière sur le clavier de son téléphone.

 

« Donc, j'ai parlé avec Enjy hier..

\- Tu n'étais pas occupé à faire d'autres choses avec Ferre ?

\- Tais toi futaille ! »

 

Ses joues rosirent de plus belle, et il rit en pensant à la réaction d'Enjolras si il avait été là. Il détestait qu'il dise ça. Une fois, il lui avait envoyé la définition complète de "futaille" dans trois dictionnaires différents par message, mais rien à faire. Quand Courf' aimait une expression, il la gardait, quoi qu'elle veuille dire. 'Ferre leur déposa chacun une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, puis il alla récupérer la sienne. Courf' s'assit sur le plan de travail, de façon à être plus grand et possiblement plus écouté. C'était l'une des techniques d'Enjy. Et ça marchait très bien.

 

« Donc, j'ai parlé avec Enjy hier soir, pour être sûr de pas faire de bêtises que je pourrais regretter. Et aussi pour savoir si il était libre jeudi.

\- Courf', jeudi, il y a le meeting.

\- Justement ! Mon plan commence là bas ! J'ai également parlé à Jehan..

\- Oh god.

\- Quoi !

\- Quand Jehan et toi faites des plans pour moi et Apollo, vous faites toujours des trucs qui ne marchent .. pas vraiment.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Cupcakes.

\- .. Je le dis et répète, il n'était pas censé en manger autant. »

 

Courfeyrac toussota légèrement, se recentrant sur son plan, puis croisa les jambes. Il comprenait Enjolras, soudainement. C'était particulièrement agaçant quand personne ne l'écoutait sérieusement.

 

« Je reprends. Avec Jehan, on a décidé de faire une soirée au Musain.

\- Tu sais il y a d'autres personnes qui viennent au Musain a part nous ?

\- Mais nous, on a une arme secrète: Musichetta. Donc, on va faire une soirée. J'ai déjà demandé à tout le monde, et tout est parfait.

\- Courf', parfois tu .. me fais peur.

\- Non, je suis un génie. »

 

Il sauta de la table en souriant, avant d'aller naturellement faire un câlin à Combeferre. Étant en train de boire son café de la manière la plus calme possible, il ne s'attendait pas à un câlin-surprise et s'étouffa, mais lui rendit tout de même son câlin en caressant ses cheveux. Grantaire sourit dans son café et regarda l'heure du coin de l’œil. Ils allaient être en retard. ... Ils étaient en retard. Merde.

 

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas passer plus de 10 secondes sans vous toucher, mais je tiens à vous informer qu'il est sept heures cinquante-sept et qu'on va être en retard. Enfin, vous. J'ai pas cours de la matinée.

\- QUOI !? »


	2. Musain, gêne et préparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii !  
> So, I think i'll update on friday, now ! It leave me the week to work on it, and the week-end too, so, yeah. But, I warn you, my final exam will come veryyyy quickly so if i'm late, please forgive me ! ;;
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you all for reading this fic and reblog on tumblr and and YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET I'M CRYIIIING ;;;;
> 
> Enjoy people ! 
> 
> (Ps: I precise some of my main headcanon at the end !)
> 
> Edit: Ok donc apparemment j'ai ecris en anglais sans le vouloir, d'accord maintenant mon cerveau switch de langue sans le vouloir.

Après une longue journée de cours (et Courf requestionnant l'utilité des études de droits à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un des amphis de sa fac), Courfeyrac se précipita au Musain sans prendre la peine de déposer ses affaires à son appartement. Pas le temps pour ça ! Il avait une super fête à préparer. En seulement deux jours. Oh god. Il allait devoir se dépêcher. Ce n'était pas le plus gros des défis qu'il avait eu à réaliser durant sa longue carrière d'organisateur de fête, certes, mais bon. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour _Enjolras et Grantaire_. Autant dire une difficulté extrême. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ses amis...

Musichetta, avec ses pointes de cheveux colorés en bleu turquoise, ses yeux marron café et sa peau chocolat au lait, lui fit un petit signe depuis le comptoir, auquel il répondit avec un immense sourire. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, quelques temps après être entré a l'université, Courfeyrac adorait cette fille. Ils s'étaient rencontré durant une soirée, sa toute première soirée étudiante. C'était son sourire qui lui avait directement l'envie de lui parler. C'était un sourire franc, naturel, comme on en voyait tellement peu. Ses préférés ! Ils avaient discuter toute la soirée, après ça, et le lendemain elle avait rencontré leur bande, qui, à l'époque, n'était composée que de Combeferre, Enjolras, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel et lui-même. Et ils l'avaient instantanément adopté.

 

« Hey, Courf' ! Tu viens pour préparer la fête ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fête, ma très chère 'Chetta, c'est la fête qui mettra nos tant aimés tourtereaux ensemble !

\- Et tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Tu sais qu'Enjolras n'est pas très fête, et qu'il va refuser parce qu'il "a des devoirs a faire" !

\- J'ai des techniques de persuasions invincibles, my dearest. Enjy ne m'a jamais refusé quoi que ce soit en 15 ans d'amitié ! »

 

Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets devant le comptoir où Musichetta venait de déposer un verre d'eau citronné, posant son précieux chapeau dessus. Ses yeux brillaient, comme un enfant qui a eu une "brillante idée" et qui fait tout pour la mettre en œuvre. Ce qui était le cas, finalement, sauf que l'enfant en question a 22 ans et essaye de mettre ses amis ensemble pour qu'ils aient la même fin que dans les contes de fées. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire en coin.

 

« Hâte de voir ça ! Tu veux savoir l'alcool qui nous reste pour jeudi, je suppose ?

\- Évidemment ! »

 

Ce fut à ce moment que Bossuet, accompagné comme toujours de Joly, entrèrent dans le café en se tenant la main. Le joli visage de la métisse s'illumina encore plus en voyant ses petits-amis. Leur relation émerveillait toujours Courf'. Une relation à deux était déjà compliqué parfois, alors à trois ! Mais il avait cette impression qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais, que les oiseaux chantaient et que tout allait à merveille. La relation parfaite. Il en aurait presque été jaloux, tiens ! Enfin, si ils n'auraient pas été si mignons. Courfeyrac se leva et fit une mini révérence devant ses amis, retenant un rire. Toujours être dramatique.

 

" Bonjour Joli-Jolllly, bonjour mon très cher Bossuet, comment allez-vous en cette magnifique journée ?

\- On vient t'aider pour la fête !

\- Yep.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une fête, mes amis, c'est _la_ fête !

\- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Certain ! Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool et de musique pour forcer deux amoureux à s'aimer ! »

 

Courfeyrac fit un clin d’œil exagéré, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Musichetta qui avait sorti toutes les bouteilles d'alcool disponibles du Musain. La plupart étaient déjà entamées, (sûrement par eux, enfin ils étaient quand même les clients les plus rentables du petit café) et les rares bouteilles encore entières étaient des boissons beaucoup trop chères pour leurs porte-feuilles d'étudiants. Son regard se fixa sur la bouteille de champagne, et il sourit. Parfait pour Enj' et ses goûts de luxe. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Je suis pas un bourgeois, et puis maintenant le champagne n'est plus si cher, nianiania.

 

« Mets la bouteille de côté pour Blondie-

\- Pfrrr, Blondie, ça fait longtemps que t'avais pas utilisé ce surnom- 

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne boit que ça. Et je compte bien le faire boire ce soir.

\- Tu es un petit démon, tu le sais ça ?

\- Le _meilleur_ dans sa catégorie. »

 

Courfeyrac, après un clin d’œil à sa chère Musichetta, commença à compter le nombre de bouteille par invités. Derrière lui, Bossuet et Joly s'assirent à une table, et commandèrent un café à leur serveuse préférée. Ils étaient mignons à voir, tout les trois, se jetant des coups d’œils amoureux de temps à autre et s’appelant par des surnoms mielleux comme "mon cœur" ou "ma chérie d'amour". Courf sourit. Il était tellement heureux que ses amis soient tous heureux en amour. Enfin, tous.. Bientôt tous. Il espérait.

 

« Alors, Courf', comment ça se passe avec 'Ferre ? »

 

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive,perdant le compte des bouteilles. Il savait que le sujet allait venir à un moment ou un autre. Le sujet venait toujours. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense, exactement ? Il portait son hoodie préféré, et son haut, et on voyait dans son cou des marques très voyantes de ce qu'il faisait la nuit a lieu de dormir sagement dans son lit. Mais ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, du plus loin dont il se souvenait. Ils restaient toujours proche de l'un l'autre, (si 'Ferre était dans la même pièce que Courf', ils ne pouvaient passer qu'environ 30,4 secondes sans se toucher. Record enregistré par Bahorel.) ils dormaient ensemble, ils s'embrassaient, ils couchaient ensemble, les yeux de Courfeyrac semblaient s'illuminer quand Combeferre arrivait dans une pièce et vice-versa, mais c'était platonique. C'était tout le paradoxe de leur relation. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, et le resteraient. Courf s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues rouges.

 

« Comment ça ?

\- Vous dormez ensemble ?

\- Vous vous protégez au moins ?

\- Mais- Que. Hmpf. Je dors même pas avec lui.

\- Courf, arrête de mentir !

\- On a un informateur !

\- ... Ok, peut-être qu'Enjy va pas avoir de petit copain au final. Parce qu'il va mourir. Lentement. Douloureusement. »

 

Joly et Bossuet éclatèrent de rire, vite suivi de Musichetta, et Courfeyrac voulait juste se cacher dans son hoodie et ne plus jamais en ressortir. C'était moins gênant quand c'était lui qui faisait ça à Enjolras.. Le bruit de la porte du Musain fut presque couvert par leurs rires.

 

« Vous vous moquez encore de Courf' ? Je pensais qu'on s'occupait d'Enjolras aujourd'hui !

\- Feuilly ! »

 

C'était plutôt rare que Feuilly vienne au Musain pour autre chose que les meetings. Avec son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps et le fait qu'il consacrait son temps libre à Bahorel et à étudier, il lui restait peu de temps pour voir ses Amis. Le seul moment où ils le voyaient, c’était donc au meeting. Ou au soirée doctor who avec Combeferre. Courf' adorait ces soirées là. Il n'y participait pas, enfin pas souvent - il adorait Doctor Who, pourtant - mais il les observait de loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 'Ferre avait eu peu d'amis, à part lui et Enjolras, durant son enfance. Il savait qu'Enj' aussi, mais c'était.. différent. Le blond avait été seul par choix, parce que personne ne partageait aussi bien ses idées que Courf' et 'Ferre, mais pour le châtain.. Les élèves de leur école primaire privée bourgeoise étaient méchants avec ceux un peu plus pauvre. Les enfants, enfin ceux avec une aussi mauvaise éducation que ceux de leur ancienne école, étaient méchants Et 'Ferre n'étant ni aussi sociable que son meilleur ami, ni n'étant aussi violent pour se défendre que son autre meilleur ami, il avait souffert. Beaucoup souffert. Courfeyrac détestait les riches, parfois. Alors oui, il laissait Feuilly et Combeferre passer du temps ensemble. C'était un peu sa façon de le remercier de lui avoir laisser autant de liberté durant leur adolescence.

 

« Hello, Courf'. J'ai réussi à me libérer pour venir vous aider !

\- Tu es un ange tombé du ciel, Feuilly, ces deux cons là ne m'aident pas vraiment ..

\- Eh ! On essaye juste de te faire comprendre que 'Ferre veut potentiellement te b-

\- Ok, on arrête là ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In my own headcanon, Combeferre and Courfeyrac know each other since their birth, Enjolras since 1st grade, Jehan since 9th grade, Feuilly 10th grade and Bahorel since their 12th grade ? I think ? All the other came from college !  
> * Like you can have notice, Courf and Ferre live together, with R as their roommate. All the other couple live together as well, there's only Jehan and Enjolras who live alone !  
> * Musichetta work at the Musain, obviously, and Grantaire work at the Corinthe.  
> * I have all the other headcanon who are just canon for me like Jehan is non-binary, Grantaire is an artist and boxing with Bahorel, Gavroche is their little brother of heart, ect.


End file.
